


Het Probleem met Zelfstandige Alter Ego’s

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Hallelujah komt op het slechts mogelijke moment naar buiten...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem with Autonomous Alter-Egos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050495) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



_Jij enorme klootzak,_ siste Allelujah mentaal.

Hallelujah grijnsde slechts, met een hoofd dat heen en weer rolde op het matras. Hij liet _hun_ lichaam omhoog komen op zoek naar een aanraking, liet een ademloze kreun uit _hun_ keel ontsnappen.

Allelujah ging door: _Het is_ mijn _lichaam, ik beveel je hiermee op te houden!_

Hallelujah lachte waarderend en liet de zwervende handen _hun_ vlees kneden, _hun_ lichaam ruw omdraaien en over de rand van het bed draperen. _Hun_ spijkerbroek werd tot aan _hun_ enkels naar beneden getrokken, zonder op verzet van Hallelujah te stuiten.

_Ik wilde net nee zeggen!_ Er begon paniek door te klinken in Allelujah’s stem toen een van de sterke, eeltige handen in hun onderbroek stak en in hun billen kneep. _Jij hoefde helemaal niet naar buiten te komen, ga terug naar waar je vandaan komt!_

Haar kietelde hun schouder toen er een gewicht op hun rug nestelde. Lippen zogen zich vast aan de zijkant van hun nek.

_Ik ben hetero, verdomme!_ bulderde Allelujah.

Hallelujah grijnsde kwaadaardig. ‘Jammer voor je.’

‘Hwhah?’ murmelde de diepe stem in hun oor.

‘Dat het jammer is dat ik niet vaker de kans krijg onderop te liggen.’

‘Daar kan ik mee helpen.’ Lockons tanden omklemden hun oorlelletje en zijn hand greep hun lul, waardoor zowel de dominante als de latente Haptism persona naar adem hapte.

_Krijg de tering, Hallelujah!_


End file.
